Battle Jacket
by mageofpie
Summary: Short one shot I posted on Tumblr a while ago and got popular so I thought why the hell not. Punk!Elsa. ElsAnna fluff 3


Anna clumsily attempted unlock the door to her shared apartment, the key scratching around its mark before the tired redhead managed to shove it in with a final irritated push.

"Elsaaaa," She whined, hanging off the now open door and dropping her backpack on the floor with an ungraceful thump, "You home…?" The silence met her and Anna frowned, shutting the door behind her as she slumped into the front room, kicking over a stack of magazines on the way.

With her back to the hallway Elsa sat, lightly bobbing her head to whatever was playing on her headphones which Anna could only guess to be another underground band that she'd never heard of judging by the steady thrum of bass riffs emitting from them. The platinum blonde in question was hunched over her jacket with a needle threaded with dental floss in one hand and the other hidden underneath the already patched up material.

Anna's lips quirked into a smile and she rolled her sleeves up like it made any difference. She tiptoed towards her unsuspecting girlfriend and wiggled her fingers like an old-time villain. With one tug, Anna pulled Elsa's headphones off and wrapped her arms around the latter's neck.

"What'cha doin'?" She teased, giggling as Elsa let out a muffled squeak in surprise and dropped the needle onto her lap. Anna kissed her temple before releasing the blonde from her surprise attack hug and sauntered around the sofa and plopping herself next to the now heavy breathing woman. Elsa's icy blue eyes her wide with shock with both perfectly trimmed eyebrows arching over them, several pins rested between her lips and Anna rolled her eyes before plucking them from her sister's mouth and resting them on the coffee table.

"Was the really necessary?" Elsa tried to feign annoyance but couldn't help the smirk that rested on her lips as Anna shrugged before nuzzling herself under one of the rockers arms, "Of course it was, how silly of me to even question you." Quickly using her now needle free hand to turn her iPod off, Elsa looked at the girl sitting next to her and then back down at her handiwork.

Elsa held the jacket up for Anna to see, "What do you think?"

"I think it looks the same as every other patch on there."

"How very dare you."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I only speak the truth." Anna reached for the remote and turned the TV on, the screen flickering to a fuzzy news station where some poor weather man stood on a busy street corner and tried to warn all those who listened of the impending snow storm next week but Anna was far too busy snickering to notice. She dropped the remote back on the table before turning her head to grin at Elsa who stared a moment longer at the now energetic girl before her before sighing and shoving her unfinished battle jacket in the armrest before patting her shoulder as an invitation.

The redhead dove right back into the taller girls embrace before staring at her with, Elsa noted, an adorable look of concentration on her face. The younger girl slowly leaned into Elsa's face until she was pretty much past the personal bubble Elsa has mentally set up.

"…can I help you?"

"You got another piercing." Anna stated, prodding the new ring through her older siblings septum.

Elsa hissed and jerked away from Anna probing finger, "Yes, I did, and it's still sore." Anna rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh please, you've had way too many bits of metal stuck in your face for there to be any feelings to pain left!"

Elsa frowned, "What is this, mock Elsa day?"

"Yes," She stated simply, leaning up to give the taller girl a peck on the nose. Elsa grimaced and Anna winced, "Oh, right, sorry…" She opted to give the blonde a kiss on the lips, pecking them once and then ghosting over them for a moment before giving her another, and another, and another for good measure, chuckling when the seemingly intimidating woman leaned in to every one of them. Elsa sighed through her nose as her younger sister stroked through the shorter patch of hair the bristled up on the side of her head.

"It's weird, don't you think?" Anna muttered, staring into Elsa's piercing blue orbs. She received the woman cocking her head to the side in confusion at the sudden question for answer, "You know, how different we are? Like how we look and stuff? I mean, it's no wonder people don't recognise us as siblings… which I suppose is a good thing in our case…" The last part was said mostly to herself as Anna noticed the close proximity the two were in.

She glanced up and noticed that Elsa was still cocking her head to the side but had now raised an eyebrow at her. Anna's hand faltered.

"I-I mean like, we look so different, and I don't just mean the hair and stuff it's just that, you know, you're so-so noticeable in a crowd… O-Of course I mean that in the best way, you know what I mean, I mean that you're so interesting and stuff and I'm just kinda here and don't really have much special about me and-" Anna stuttered to a stop when she felt a cold fingertip press to her lips, glancing up to see the smiling eyes of her sister staring right back at her.

"Anna?"

"Yes?" The redhead's response was muffled slightly at the still present finger.

"Please be quiet, I'm trying to watch the news." The present smile in Elsa's voice made the statement lack any conviction but Anna let out a shuddering sigh anyway and smiled along with the taller girl, understanding the subliminal message in the blonde's words that Anna was talking rubbish about herself again and should stop unless she wanted a half an hour lecture on all the things Elsa loved about her. Of course, said lecture never got old and the younger of the two could probably listen to it for the rest of her life and be content but right now, she just wanted to relax, snuggling herself further into Elsa's naturally cool body.

The two ended up watching bad TV movies until midnight, Anna tracing her finger around the intricate patterns of her sibling's tattoos, laughing loudly when something especially ridiculous happened on screen while Elsa kept one arm securely wrapped around the redhead's waist, kissing her hair every now and again before both being lulled to sleep by the beating of each other's hearts.


End file.
